


All is Fair.

by spaceromantic



Series: You Felt Right [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't wave the white flag, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Some angst, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceromantic/pseuds/spaceromantic
Summary: They're fighting and its not just with words but with missiles aimed right at the cores of their hearts.Another JJseung drabble I wrote!They're fighting. Over what? I don't know.





	

They're fighting and it's not just with words but with missiles aimed right at the cores of their hearts. With every exchange JJ feels a booming in his chest and the loud roar of the aftershock as it rips through his eardrums, leaves him in a stunned silence.

Dumbfounded. Speechless.  
He's a man of so many words reduced to rubble. 

Seung Gil looks at him like he's sprouted two heads and wants nothing to do with either. His expression is disheartening but the fact that he's showing anything at all, aside from his usual mask of stoicism, is a good sign, JJ thinks.

"Is this too hard for you?" Seung Gil speaks in monotone, straightforward and to the point. He doesn't dally in the frivolities of toeing around sensitive subjects, not even when the topic in question is their very, extremely, unnecessarily long distance relationship.

JJ shakes his head, raises a hand to call or a pause. If this was a game he'd have signaled for a time out two minutes ago but he hadn't been afforded that luxury.

"No, it's not hard, it's just different," he admits, staring down at the eyes that stare defiantly up at his. 

They're bottomless, a vortex he can't look away from.

Seung Gil pulls at the lapels of his coat. He's balanced his weight on the tips of his toes, letting his heels hover off the ground to compensate for their difference in height.

"I just need to know if different means that you'll stay," he softens but not much, it's in his gaze but his lips still form the shape of a frown.

JJ sighs. There's a pause before he tips their foreheads together, snakes his arms tight around the narrowest part of Seung Gil's waist and pulls him taut against his own body.

"Love is a battlefield, right? So if we fall, then we'll fall together."

Their kiss is the white flight that signals the end of the war.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so unfair how enamored I am with this couple.  
> Follow me on twitter @spaceromantic !


End file.
